Le carré amoureux des prefets
by ri-stars
Summary: hermione est prefete... ainsi que 3 garcons avec qui elle devra partager une salle commune... Bien entendu malefoy aussi
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Étendue dans son lit baldaquin vert lime, Hermione attendait. Elle attendait le moment de partir pour la gare de King cross. Il était maintenant 10 :13 AM, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine quand elle entendit klaxonner, son c?ur fit un bond : le moment de partir était enfin arrivé! Elle enfila un col roulé et courut dans la voiture qui démarra. 


	2. chapitre 1 concretement

Salut tout le monde!! j'espère que vous avez aimé le prologue (bien qu'il ait été court mais c'est la vie ) (aux faits... tous sauf le scénario appartient a JK Rowling... j'oublie ptete des choses mais bons...)  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
À 10 :45 Hermione était assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express , le train qui allais la mener à Poudlard (Bravo!! vous avez deviner!) où elle allait entrer pour sa 7eme année quand une femme aux traits durs entra dans la cabine.  
  
Professeur Mc Gonagall! s'écria Hermione. Bonjour Miss Granger, répondit la femme, je suis venue vous dire que la réunion des prefets aura lieu a 11 :10 h dans le compartiment numéro 7. Maintenant, au revoir. Sur ces mots, elle sortit.  
  
Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand garçon aux cheveux  
roux du nom de Ronald Weasley. Oups, dit-il, je cherch... HERMIONE! Ron! Ce que tu es belle, je ne t'avais pas reconnu! (C'est vrai que la jeune fille avait énormément changé, elle avait les cheveux ondulés mais sans aucuns n?uds, elle avait grandit et mesurait maintenant 5''9 pieds et un léger maquillage agrémentait son visage angélique) J'ai vu ça! répondit-elle  
  
Ils discutaient quand Harry entra à son tour, lui aussi trouva Hermione  
superbe. Le temps passa et Hermione dût aller à la réunion.  
Elle sortit dans le couloir, un sandwich à la main (car elle commençait à  
avoir faim) quand un beau blond platine et au sourire charmeur du nom de  
Malefoy bloqua le passage et lui dit : Oh... mais on a pas été présenté  
tous les deux, je suis Malefoy, Draco Malefoy (à la James Bond) et tu  
es...?  
  
Jambon-fromage! répondit Hermione en lui plaquant son sandwich dans la mainé Granger! s 'exclama un Malefoy honteux qui abandonna son sandwich pour un grand « O » de surprise. Elle-même! répondit-elle en entrant dans le compartiment 7 qu'elle avait maintenant rejoint. Oh vous voilà! Nos deux préfets en chef sont enfin arrivés, la réunion peut commencer ! dit Mc Gonagall.  
  
Hermione comprit alors que Malefoy était le préfet en chef. 


	3. chapitre 2

EEEEEEEEEEUH Salut tlm!! juste corriger une chose que j'ai écrit qui n'a absolument AUCUN SENS!! lol Ok ben voilà... Oh fait merci tiguidou!! C gentil... surtout que c ma premiere fic...  
  
-Jambon/Fromage ! dit Hermione en luis plaquant son sandwich dans la main (à malfoy...)  
  
-Granger!! s'exclama un malfoy honteux qui avait abandonner son éternel sourire(pas son sandwich...) pour faire place a un grand 0 de surprise ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Chapitre 2 :  
  
dans la cabine il y avait deux autres garcons. Un se nommait Samy Cardene et était brun aux yeux verts.Il avait une silhouette carrée digne d'un joueur de football il était tres musclé et était a Poufsouffle  
  
L'Autre se nommait Durk bane . Il jouait au quidditch pour l'équipe de serdaigle . Il était de taille moyenne, svelte...  
  
Hermione compris pourquoi plusieurs filles lui avait dit qu'elle était chanceuse... Malheureusement, son coeur était déja pris par un certain Ron weasley... mais ca, elle ne le savait pas, enfin elle refoulait tout les sentiments qu,elle ressentait pour lui depuis la 4e année. En fait, depuis la premiere fois qu'il lui avait démontrer de l'interet ( en l'invitant au bal de noel...)  
  
Mc Gonagall prit alors la parole et leur apprit que tous les prefets partagerait la meme salle commune et la mm chambre, sauf hermione bien entendu En fait, Ils auraient une chambre, une salle de bain (plutot 2) et une bibliotheque/bureau pour eux seuls... Ensuite, la dame leur expliqua le fonctionnement et les regles de l'école qu'ils devraient faire respecter.  
  
Elle leur dit aurevoir et partie.  
  
hermione plongea aussitot dans un livre. Apres quelques instants, elle eu la désagrébles impression d'etre observée. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et se rendit compte que se n'était pas qu'une impression.... En effet, Malfoy la regardait avec un sourire coquin au coin de la levre  
  
(H) - On peut savoir ce que tu regarde?? (M)- Devine... (H)- Tu est trop exasperant (M) - et toi trop sexy...  
  
Hermione prit quelque temps avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire et chercha la raison de cette remarque  
  
Elle comprit enfin quand elle senti le regard des 3 mecs pointé vers sa cuisse... Hermione portait une mini-jupe noire qui arrivait 10 cm au dessus du genoux, cette jupe avait une craque sur le coté... mais ladite jupe avait remontée et la craque dévoilait ces dessous, elle s'empressa de rabaisser la jupe  
  
M- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais penser que toi, Hermione Granger , tu puisses mettre des strings... Bane qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot : de la soie en plus... Cardene - je sent qu'on va s'amuser dans la chambre commune! M- je vous arrete tout de suite... Elle est a moi!!  
  
Hermione se choqua et se leva brusquement, -JE NE SUIS A PERSONNE!! (elle dit cela avec un pincement au coeur, c'est vrai, elle n'était a personne, meme pas a ron qu,elle aimait d'un amour profond, sans nom.* c'est poétique tout ça *) YEN A UN QUI ME TOUCHE ET IL CHANTERA SOPRANO POUR LE RESTE DE SA VIE compris? M , Bane et Cardene : Yeouch!  
  
Elle se rassit et se remit a sa lecture. 


	4. Juste parce que j'ai trop envie de répon...

Bonjour Bonjour!! Contente que vous aimiez!! EEeeeeeeuh... j'Accepte pas les review anonyme?? J'le savais pas... Comment j' fais pour mettre ça genre... normal? 


	5. NOTE

Salut Salut!! Bon ... J'ai arrêté cette fic mais je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre... je sais pas encore son titre mais c un HG/DM encore... je la mettrai en ligne d'ici une semaine sans doute... Kiss!! 


End file.
